In recent years, carrier-class Ethernet has emerged as a significant technology with respect to traffic over Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs). Ethernet MANs offer cost-effective ways for interconnecting business offices, as well as ways for reaching and interfacing with customer Ethernets.